La manera de escapar
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Porque la única manera de escapar de un matrimonio arreglado es la muerte, ¿o no? Dedicado a Aoi Saluja.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. La manera de escapar.**

 **.**

 **Notas.**

 **Bueno, pues no tenía pensado subir nuevo fic por aquello de los que tengo abiertos, pero este one shot está dedicado a la corrompe almas y querida amiga AOI SALUJA, espero que te guste. Gracias por siempre apoyarme y animarme :).**

 **.**

Alibaba miraba sin animo a su esposo que ahora muestra su torso desnudo y que se dispone a vestir con una elegante camisa de seda, el joven desvía la mirada avergonzado.

-Deberás acostumbrarte tarde o temprano, te guste o no eres mi marido.

-Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo. ¿Por qué tanto interés en mantenerme a tu lado? No me amas.

-Negocios mi pequeño, negocios.

-No soy el principal heredero de la compañía Balbad, tengo dos hermanos mayores, el mantenerme aquí no te asegura nada. Pudimos ser socios.

Recibió una sonrisa maliciosa a cambio.

-Soy un hombre ambicioso, nunca lo oculte.

-No por consideración.

-En eso tienes razón. No me interesa lo que puedas pensar. Estas atado a mi. Bueno, a menos que pretendas que tu padre se entere de la deuda que adquirieron tus hermanos.

-¡No! ¡Quedamos en algo!

-Tu vida por ese dinero-sonrió-entonces deja de quejarte mi amor-con ironía. Bien, iré a trabajar, te encargo que administres la casa.

-¿Tengo que revisar algún contrato?

-¿Y permitir que encuentres un error? Buen intento. No, limitate a dar las órdenes a los sirvientes.

-¿Es que ni siquiera tengo permitido preparar la comida?

-No quiero que mi linda avecilla sufra algún accidente.

-No soy tan descuidado.

-En otras palabras-su actitud fue bastante hostil-No quiero que "un ladrón" se meta a la casa y me apuñale. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo intentaste. Si tanto deseas huir, ¿por qué no te suicidas?-el otro no dijo nada, pero la frustración es evidente-Oh si, tu madre cree que vives un "matrimonio perfecto" que mujer tan tonta.

-Eres un bastardo.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?

-...

-Exacto, nada. Arreglate y ve a dar un paseo al parque, tus amigos han estado preguntando por ti. Además si continuas encerrado enfermaras. Necesito cuidar mis posesiones.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te detesto.

-Oh, soy consiente y de hecho me excita.

-Mentiroso, si fuera así Judal no sería tu amante.

-Si, he de admitir que lo deseo.

-Pero tampoco lo amas. No sabes que es eso. Solamente utilizas y juegas con las personas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

-Para siempre.

Sonrió con perversión y salió dejando al rubio sumido en la miseria.

Alibaba se quedó en cama sin ganas de levantarse. Miraba la pared deseando que de alguna manera le cayera encima y terminara con su patética existencia.

« _-Un feliz matrimonio si como no. Ni siquiera me toca o besa. Simplemente duerme desnudo a mi lado, pero es mejor. No podría soportar que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo. Pero Abhmad y Sadhmad onisan no tienen la culpa. Fueron engañados por ese astuto hombre que sabe mentir tan bien. Si tan solo no hubiera dudado cuando tuve ese cuchillo en mis manos. ¿Qué haré si me obliga a traicionar a mi familia? No, prefiero morir a dejar que se convierta en una realidad, aunque haga llorar a mamá.»_

La doncella le indicó que el desayuno estaba listo, no le quedó de otra que bajar; más que nada para que ese sujeto no tomara represalias. En más de una ocasión les ha castigado a ellos por las faltas de Alibaba.

Degustó lo más que pudo y antes de ser atacado por las náuseas se retiró para arreglarse apropiadamente y salir. No porque Sinbad lo haya sugerido, es algo que ya tenía en mente pero difícilmente le dejan abandonar la mansión.

« _-Soy más como su esclavo.»_

Salió despidiendose educadamente del ama de llaves y rechazó amablemente el ofrecimiento del chofer para llevarle, le apetece caminar.

Algunos minutos más tarde se vió a si mismo sonriendo. ¿Hace cuánto que Sinbad le mantiene cautivo? No lo sabe con certeza pero le induce las lágrimas, había olvidado cual hermoso es el mundo. Y aún si no lo parece forma parte de él. Camina sin rumbo, sin intención y sin preocupaciones. Pero ha pasado por alto algo importante: poco descanso, mala alimentación y nulo ejercicio por mantenerle encerrado en su habitación ha terminado por joderle la condición. Agotado toma asiento recargado al tronco de un árbol, sin más se queda dormido.

-Onisan, onisan.

Siente que alguien le remueve con suavidad de los hombros. Abre de a poco los ojos y queda pasmado al encontrarse con el ser más bello de la creación.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-la sincera preocupación podía apreciarse en su rostro.

-No, lo siento solo estoy un poco cansado, no he dormido bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Ah-suspiró aliviado y se sentó al frente cruzando las piernas-Te haré compañía un rato, no es que no confíe pero podrías necesitar apoyo.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Diez.

-Me lo suponía. Agradezco la consideración pero deberías ir a casa, tu familia debe estar preocupada.

-Ah yo no-su rostro se ensombreció.

-Lo siento, parece que he dicho algo malo.

-No es culpa tuya. No tenías manera de saberlo. Mis padres murieron hace un año en un accidente, vivo con mi abuelo pero...parece que no me quiere-sonrió.

El rubio fué invadido por la tristeza, tenía ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos y consolarle pero consideró que sería extraño porque no le conoce. Se sentía incómodo así que movía las manos nervioso, hace mucho que no platica con nadie en persona pues con sus amigos lo hace por teléfono.

-Es un hermoso día, ¿no crees?-el peli azulino tomó la iniciativa.

-Uh ¡ah si! Aunque para mi gusto hace demasiado calor.

-¿No te agrada el sol?

-No es eso, pero tiendo a sentirme mal. Hace no mucho me desmayé por la misma razón. Si lo sé, soy patético.

-No es verdad.

-¿Eh?

-No a todos nos afecta o beneficia lo mismo. No debes avergonzarte por eso. Además es la manera que tiene tu cuerpo de proteger tu salud. ¿No es genial?-emocionado.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si! Además a mi tampoco me sienta del todo, por eso visto ligero-orgulloso mostrando el holgado pantalón, su sarashi y un chaleco azul.

-Pero ni zapatos tienes, ¿no te incómoda?

-¿Uh? Nunca me puse a pensar en eso.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ah?

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Al unísono, hace mucho que ninguno de los dos se carcajea con tal vitalidad. Como si se hubieran conectado a un nivel profundo y misterioso.

-Ja ja ja ja ja uh me ah duele el estómago-el rubio.

-Ah ah ah ¡a mi también! Ja ja ja ay...

Por fortuna lograron reponerse antes de iniciar un viaje al más allá. Se contemplaron amistosamente, el pequeño extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Aladdin.

El mayor la aceptó con cierto recelo.

-¿No te han advertido que no debes confiar en desconocidos? Podrían hacerte daño.

-Lo sé. Pero algo me dice que eres diferente. Nunca me lastimarías.

Algo en los ojos zafiro le indica lo mismo o quizá está siendo estúpido pero si se arriesga con alguien como Sinbad no tiene razones para no hacerlo con él.

-Mucho gusto, soy Alibaba Saluja.

El infante quedó perplejo por decir lo menos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tengo un nombre extraño?

-Es que me dijiste que...¡me diste tu apellido!

-¡Uo!

« _-¡No puede ser! ¡Seguramente me veo como todo un imbécil! ¡Se reirá de mi!»_

Y vaya que lo hizo pero de la manera más encantadora que hay.

-Eres un poco torpe Alibaba-kun.

Lo emitió con tal dulzura que no pudo evitar pensar en él como alguien hermoso. Sin duda quiere ser su amigo. Pero...

-¿Pasa algo? Te pusiste muy serio de pronto.

-Me gustaría verte otra vez.

-A mi también.

-Pero no sé si es posible.

-Suelo estar aquí a esta hora.

-Si pero...estoy casado y mi...esposo no me...deja salir-admitió no sin cierto grado de vergüenza.

-¿Estas...casado?-estaba anonadado-¿C-cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete. Mis padres firmaron un permiso especial para poder hacerlo.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo. Siempre y cuando haya amor está bien es solo que no me lo esperaba.

-Nosotros no nos queremos.

-¿Eh?

-Me chantajeó con unos contratos que hizo firmar a mis hermanos. Quiere la compañía de mi familia.

-Deberías hablar con tus padres.

-Pero dejaran de confiar en Sabhmad-onisan y Abhmad-onisan.

-Es probable pero estoy seguro de que podrán superarlo. No puedes sacrificarte.

-Estoy bien así.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más continuarás engañandote?

No recibió una respuesta, guardaron silencio sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que cada uno se retiró del lugar.

...

El de ojos dorados volvió a la mansión, le pareció que era más pequeña y asfixiante que de costumbre. Pero su espíritu es fuerte, no es algo que no pueda soportar. Además de estar acostumbrado a su situación.

 _ **«-¿Cuánto tiempo más continuarás engañandote?»**_

« _-El que sea necesario para no ver destruida a mi familia.»_

Ese hombre es peligroso y astuto. Debe encontrar una manera para escapar de él sin involucrar a los demás. Sin embargo solo conoce un método: la muerte.

...

La "feliz" pareja goza de una agradable cena, sin embargo el joven se siente indispuesto. Estar encerrado luego de ver lo que el mundo puede ofrecer no le sentó en lo más mínimo.

-Gracias por la comida.

Limpió sus labios con una servilleta, la colocó en la mesa y apoyó las manos en la misma con intención de retirarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A dormir, no me siento bien.

-Aún no termino. Es tu obligación permanecer a mi lado hasta el final.

-Eres un maldito patán.

-Pero es algo que ya sabes amor-sonrió-ahora siéntate.

Alibaba siguió la orden, pero su vista pasaba de aquí para allá poniendo especial énfasis en los cubiertos. Hoy han servido carne, ¿acaso fué un descuido dejar a su alcance un cuchillo? ¿Es acaso la oportunidad para pelear por su libertad? Probablemente deba esperar a que el otro tenga la guardia baja.

« _-¿Eh? No está mirándome. ¿Está molesto por lo de recién?»_

Las cosas no podían estar mejor dispuestas. Cogió el arma blanca y en un ágil movimiento se abalanzó en su contra. Por desgracia fué neutralizado, sujetado de las muñecas y estrellado contra la mesa con brutalidad.

-¡Aaaaahhh!

-Te lo advertí muchas veces. Al intentarlo solo conseguirás hacerte daño. Esto no es más que un recordatorio de mi poder. ¿O creíste que en verdad cometería el gran descuido de proporcionarte un arma? ¿No has notado que los sirvientes te vigilan todo el tiempo?

-¿E-esto es solo un juego para ti?

El peli púrpura se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-¿No hace que todo sea más interesante?

El chico cerró los ojos frustrado al tiempo que permitía escapar algunas gotas saladas que se perdían en algún lugar del mantel.

« _-Estaré encerrado para siempre.»_

Y con ese pensamiento terminó por desmayarse pues su marido no fué precisamente sutil con su manera de detenerle. Le cogió en sus brazos y le llevó al lecho, no puede permitir que su tesoro se devalue, ¿cierto?

...

Alibaba estaba sentado en el lecho abrazando sus piernas, aburrido, deprimido y desesperado pero sabe que no tiene escapatoria, ese hombre se lo dejó claro con los últimos tres intentos, en el último estuvo a nada de facturar su brazo.

-Llegaré tarde amor mío-vaya sonrisa más irónica-Estaré ocupado en una junta.

-Si claro, seguramente irás con Judal.

-Oh, por tu tono podría jurar que estas celoso.

-Como si te interesara.

El mayor se acercó y le cogió del rostro apretandole la mandibula, estrujandola con sus poderoso dedos.

-M-me haces daño.

-Entonces aprende a dirigirte a mi con respeto. No soy solo tu marido, soy tu dueño.

-Solo si te lo permito. Vendí mi cuerpo, no mi alma. Y nunca dejaré que me hagas el amor.

-¿Hacer el amor...contigo? Primero debería verte como una persona, ¿no te parece? Además no le encuentro atractivo a un mocoso insípido. Judal sabe lo que hace.

-¿Entonces por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?-endureció el agarre, el otro cerró un ojo por el dolor.

-En verdad eres insolente. ¿Qué hace falta para que te sometas ante mi? ¿Debería asesinar a algún miembro de tu familia?-el terror se dibujo en su rostro-Entonces dirigite a mi con respeto.

-E-está bien-resignado.

Le soltó y el chico se dejó caer abatido, ya ni llorar podía, no hay más lágrimas en su interior.

-Te ves mal, cada día luces más delgado. Pensarán que te trato mal.

« _-¿Y no es así?»_

-Sería bueno que vayas al parque, ¿cuándo fué la última vez? ¿Tres semanas? Te lo dije debes pasear de vez en cuando para no levantar sospechas-tomó su portafolios y sonrió desde el umbral de la puerta-Nos vemos amor.

Alibaba se quedó con un asqueroso sentimiento que como siempre no hacia más que provocarle náuseas.

« _-No importa a donde vaya, las cosas continuaran de la misma manera. No, creo que poco a poco empeoran. Debe estar desesperado porque no le ayudé a obtener el dinero de mi familia. Ah, estoy tan fastidiado. No hay nada para mi en el mundo.»_

Luego de tanto sufrimiento estuvo a punto de rendirse. Pero ese pequeño de ojos zafiro llegó a su mente.

« _-¿Todavía estará ahí? ¿Me odiará por lo del otro día?»_

Aún si eso era lo que le esperaba al llegar no pudo contener el enorme deseo de verlo. ¿Por qué? Necesita un mínimo contacto humano y se ha dado cuenta de la amabilidad natural del niño. Se detuvo algunos segundos al borde de la cama.

« _-Si voy para aliviar mi tristeza eso quiere decir que...¿lo estoy utilizando? No soy mejor persona que Sinbad. No debo verle.»_

Salió de la mansión sin rumbo nuevamente. Quizá comprara un jugo o algo por el estilo y volviera, no está del mejor humor.

-Buenos días. Deme uno de naranja por favor.

-Enseguida.

-¡Hola onesan!-una voz animada tras de si.

-Oh, uno de manzana, ¿cierto?

-¡Sip!

El rubio se tensó. Solo le encontró una vez pero sin duda reconoce la voz. Desvío el rostro en la dirección contraria, con un poco de suerte no habría notado su presencia.

-¿Harás de cuenta que no me conoces Alibaba-kun?

El aludido se giró para mirarle sin poder disimular la sorpresa.

-¿C-cómo sabías que...?

-Somos amigos, ¿o no?-sonrió cálidamente-Además...-señaló el pico en su cabeza.

-Mi esposo siempre se burla diciendo que es ridículo.

-A mi me parece que es muy lindo.

Una sensación cálida se hizo presente en el pecho del mayor que creía que a su corazón le faltaba poco para congelarse. Se ruborizó sin notarlo y sonrió.

-Yo invitó el jugo.

-¿E-enserio?

-Si.

-¡Onesan quiero dos!

-¡Enseguida!

El peli azulino estaba tan emocionado. Hay personas que desean joyas, dinero, una propiedad y ese niño se conforma con tan poco. Su actitud ha cautivado una pequeña parte del alma de su compañero.

Luego de pagar fueron al parque para tomar sus bebidas. Se sentaron en una banca, Aladdin movía los pies encantado.

-En verdad te gusta la manzana.

-Es mi fruta favorita.

-Mmm, tiene mucho que no pienso en esas cosas.

-Claro que si. Tu decidiste ordenar uno de naranja, ¿cierto?

-Mmm...no estoy muy seguro de quererlo.

-¿Eh?

-Mi espo...Sinbad no me permite ingerir productos ácidos. Dice que enfermaré. Suelo estresarme con facilidad, supongo que podría provocarme una úlcera.

La mirada cobalto le dejó pasmado, está molesto, ¿con él?

-Deberías hablar con tu familia.

-No puedo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees poder soportarlo? No he querido mencionarlo por no ser grosero pero te vez mal. ¿Acaso te golpea?

-Solo las veces que...he intentado asesinarlo.

-No debes ensuciar tus manos. Estas al límite ¿cierto? Déjame ayudarte.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Somos amigos, no quiero causarte problemas. Sé que tarde o temprano encontraré una solución. No quiero hablar más de ello, lo último que quiero es pelear contigo.

El menor suspiró. Lo que le pide no es algo sencillo pero a juzgar por lo poco que han convivido Alibaba tiene una personalidad compleja. Ahora le ha encontrado por pura suerte pero si le presiona huirá y jamás volverá a saber de él. No podrá salvarle del tirano que tiene por marido.

-Está bien. Pero promete que me visitaras en el parque todos los días.

-No puedo, no siempre tengo permitido salir, no tengo idea de cuando será la próxima vez que...

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Sinbad no inspira ni la milésima parte del miedo que provoca Aladdin. Curioso considerando lo amable que es. Seguramente no tolera las injusticias.

« _-¿Injusticia? ¿Acaso así es mi día a día? No quiero continuar de está manera, necesito ayuda...¡No puedo solo!»_

-A-Aladdin...

-¿Si?

-T-tengo...¡miedo!

Se lanzó a los pequeños brazos que le cogieron con ternura, comprensión y cariño. El peli azulino deslizaba su mano por la espalda para hacerle sentir mejor. El joven lloró como nunca, sentía que sus cuerdas vocales se destrozarían con tanto dolor, pero su amigo lo soportó con tal valentía. Le hizo darse cuenta de lo patético que es, pero también cual confiable es el otro. Sufría un leve hipo pasados algunos minutos pero al menos sentía más ligera su alma.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si.

-¿Existe alguna manera para que puedas dejarlo?

-Nos casamos por el civil, tal vez un divorcio. No, dudo que me lo conceda. Supongo que la muerte es mi única opción...

-¿Tan delicada es la situación?

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Estaré bien. La verdad es que no me trata tan mal. Solo estoy un poco cansado, si debe ser eso-se puso en pie con intención de huir pero le cogieron de la muñeca para detenerle.

-Dije que te ayudaría y lo haré. Sigo pensando que lo mejor sería decirle a tu familia. Si algo te ocurre serán los siguientes.

-¿Crees que podría...?

-Por lo que me has dicho de él se ve que es un ojisan ambicioso, no se detendrá hasta conseguir su objetivo.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos?

-Quizá tenga la solución, pero dependerá mucho de si aún tiene algo de humanidad. Por lo pronto...

El oji miel pasó saliva nervioso.

-¡Conozcamonos mejor!

Es claro que no era la frase que esperaba, pero esa linda sonrisa le impide negarse.

...

Alibaba no quería dejar todo en manos del pequeño así que estaba dispuesto a pelear. Algo es seguro, debió pensar mejor las cosas. Vió distraído a su esposo y quiso lanzarlo por las escaleras. Lo que no sabía es que era uno de los muchos juegos de ese hombre para humillarlo. No solo lo evitó sino que le volteó una potente bofetada que le estrelló contra la pared y rompió el labio inferior. Posó su mano en la zona herida, podía sentir claramente como punzaba.

-Estoy cansado de tus deseos de quedarte viudo. Si lo haces de nuevo nos iremos a vivir al extranjero.

La sola idea le dejó petrificado.

-¿Lo has entendido?

No le quedó más que asentir. Son múltiples las razones que le obligan a quedarse.

Ese mismo día fué a visitar al peli azulino pues coincidió que obtuvo el permiso. Al llegar se sorprendió al verlo realizar una presentación de magia. Le esperó sentado en la confiable banca de toda la vida. Este llegó con la sonrisa que le caracteriza pero pronto pasó a una expresión sería cuando vió la herida en su labio.

-Ah, no te preocupes por esto. Me mordí al comer.

-¿Seguirás mintiendo?

El rubio bajó la mirada apenado.

-Me pegó...intenté lanzarlo por las escaleras. No me importa ser un asesino si con ello mi familia esta fuera de peligro.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. Tenemos un plan, déjalo en mis manos.

-Pero...¡estoy cansado de solo cruzarme de brazos!

-Hay algo que puedes hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Se detallista con él.

-No venderé mi cuerpo por compasión.

-Me has malinterpretado. El te obligó a casarte por lo que supongo que la situación siempre ha sido tensa, ¿o me equivoco?

-No.

-A lo mejor tuvo una vida difícil y no ha recibido cariño como tal. No es cuestión de hacer que se enamoré de ti, es algo más importante.

-¿Qué?

-Salvar su corazón.

-¿Se puede?

-Como lo dije antes, todo depende de él. Si aún existe bondad en su interior conseguirás tu libertad y le despojaras de un gran peso. Para eso...

-¿Si?-ansioso.

-Solo tienes que ser tu-sonrió.

-¡Aladdin deja de jugar!

-Pero si lo digo muy enserio.

Sin duda el pequeño es el ser más misterioso que se ha encontrado en la vida.

...

El rubio agita animadamente la mano desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Que tengas un buen día!-sonrió.

Su marido le observaba con cautela.

« _-No sé que te dió por ser amable pero estas muy equivocado si crees que con eso bajaré la guardia. Te hace falta experiencia, no tienes ni la menor idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar.»_

Se perdió de vista, el chico entró y subió a su habitación para tomar un baño.

« _-Aladdin tiene razón. Desde que he intentado comprenderle ha dejado de golpearme. No es el tirano que creí que era, es más si no fuera por la situación estoy seguro de que le admiraría. Aunque tampoco es que pueda llegar a amarlo. Aún quiero irme muy lejos.»_

Una vez finalizó con la labor salió a toda prisa al encuentro con Aladdin. La última semana Sinbad le ha permitido salir a diario. ¿Quién diría que una sonrisa logra más que la fuerza?

Una vez más le halla en una presentación, al finalizar toman asiento, está vez debajo de un árbol.

-Mmm Aladdin...¿A qué te dedicas?

Este le observo anonadado, pensaba que estaría al tanto.

-Soy un artista callejero. Hago trucos de magia. ¿Nunca me has visto?-ladeó la cabeza.

-No, solo recoger el dinero. Suponía que dabas algún tipo de espectáculo pero no sabía de que tipo.

-Oh-sonrió-entonces haré uno privado-se puso de pie-¡querido público! Hoy tengo en mente un truco sencillo pero lleno de cariño para alguien especial, mi primer amigo Alibaba-kun.

« _-Soy su...vaya, no lo sabía.»_

El mago deslizó suavemente los dedos en el aire, dibujando algo que poco a poco iba tomando forma...verde, ¿violeta? No, rojo. El rubio se emocionó, es la primera vez que contempla algo de esta naturaleza.

-¡Una rosa!-exclamó por fin.

El menor la cogió y se acercó a su amigo para ofrecerla. Este la tomó encantado y la miró un momento.

-Mmm creo que conmigo se desperdicia. Tengo una idea mucho mejor.

-¿Cuál?

Alibaba la colocó cuidadosamente en el cabello del niño, sobre su oído.

-Eres muy hermoso Aladdin.

El aludido sintió su corazón latir con gran velocidad, estaba confundido, nunca antes le había pasado. Sus mejillas ardían a causa del rubor. Era difícil saber que tenía más color si él o la flor. Estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada pero le tomaron del mentón. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y su boquita temblaba sin control.

-No sé en que momento ocurrió pero...me gustas mucho Aladdin.

-A...mi también me gustas...pero...estas casado...

-Soy un objeto para ese hombre y lo creí mucho tiempo, pero a tu lado soy libre, me convertí en un ser humano.

-Alibaba...kun...

El de ojos dorados unió sus labios en un suave roce, y el que es el primer beso de ambos. Se sintieron un poco incómodos por las circunstancias e incluso culpables, pero tan llenos de amor. Lloraban sin poder detenerse, jamás un contacto de ese tipo causó tanta felicidad y dolor a la vez. Alibaba le sujetó con ternura de la cintura acercandole aún más.

-Definitivamente voy a liberarte.

-Si.

Recargaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos en un ruego silencioso: Estar juntos para siempre.

Platicaron como de costumbre, tomados de la mano hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvieron que despedirse. Alibaba besó con dulzura su mejilla para luego marcharse. Aladdin cogió la flor en su cabello y la posó sobre su pecho mientras le veía partir.

...

El hijo de Rashid se ha "resignado" a su situación, lo que tiene confundido a su marido que ha puesto doble vigilancia en la mansión.

« _-Tal vez sea hora de hacerlo también cuando sale. Su actitud ha cambiado bastante. A lo mejor se dió por vencido, en mi contra no hay mucho que pueda hacer. También podría haberse enamorado, si como no...¿y por qué no? Judal es mi amante y nuestra relación es por costumbrismo. Está molesto porque Hakuryuu le ha rechazado. En cambio Alibaba es más...»_

-Con su permiso me retiro a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué vas a leer?

« _-Hasta eso me controla. ¿Qué podría hacer ahí?»_

-No tengo pensado nada en particular. Solo es para pasar el rato.

-Lo tienes prohibido, ayer llegaron algunos documentos y no quiero que los tomes.

« _-¿Y que vuelva a golpearme? No gracias.»_

-Está bien.

-¿No pelearas?

-Eres mi esposo, te debo respeto.

Son palabras que le queman cual ácido pues si bien le ha tratado mejor y considera que es un hombre admirable y buen líder, dista mucho de ser ideal.

Sinbad le miró con intensidad algunos segundos, como si pudiera ver a través de su mentira. Le puso nervioso, casi creía que el amor por Aladdin se notaba en cada centímetro de su rostro. Pero un cabeceo de parte del otro llamó su atención así que preocupado se acercó a él.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó con auténtica preocupación.

-Si, solo tengo un poco de fiebre. Parece que he trabajado mucho.

-Podría ayudarte a...

El mayor se puso de pie y le cogió del cuello con fuerza impidiendole respirar. Aún enfermo le aterra.

« _-Este sujeto va a matarme.»_

Forcejeaba en un afán de zafarse pero no podía conseguirlo. Comenzaba a marearse y entrar en pánico. Si bien jamás fué el ser más sutil tampoco había actuado de esa manera con anterioridad. ¿Qué le enfureció?

-Me preguntaba él porque de tu buena actitud. Así que solo esperabas un descuido. Pues estas muy equivocado si crees que pasaré por alto el hecho de que...

La vista se le nubló y se vió obligado a soltarle. No supo lo que ocurrió por espacio de algunos segundos. Probablemente se estrelló contra el suelo y su esposo fué en busca de algo para asesinarle ahora que está vulnerable.

-¡Sinbad! Cof cof...

El chico le removia con fuerza, es claro que se estaba ahogando por lo de recién y aún así...

« _-¿En verdad está preocupado?»_

Sin poder evitarlo perdió el conocimiento.

...

El dueño de la compañía Sindria notó que tenía algo húmedo en la frente, su esposo debe estar poniendo algunos paños para bajar su temperatura. Ha despertado pero le falta energía para abrir los ojos así que decide no moverse.

-Me has tratado muy mal-le escuchó decir-me obligaste a casarme sin considerar mis sentimientos...

« _-Me guarda rencor. Es de esperar con todo lo que le hice vivir. Se supone que estaba preparado para esto, ¿entonces por qué duele tanto?»_

-Me apartaste de mi familia. Les hiciste creer a mis hermanos que eras un amigo...pero a pesar de todo no te odio.

« _-¿Eh?»_

-Si, lo sé soy un imbécil. Por eso Judal se ríe cada que me ve. Seguro que gozan de humillarme. ¿Es tu pasatiempo? Si hay cosas en la vida que aún disfrutas recuperate y continúa haciéndolas. No te mueras, nadie merece que le ocurra algo así.

« _-Ah, sabes Alibaba-kun tampoco estoy tan mal.»_

El rubio cogió su mano entre las propias, sintió que la humedad se hacia presente.

« _-Acaso está llorando...¿por mi?»_

Entonces el hombre advirtió un curioso calor recorrer su alma, pero este nada tenía que ver con su enfermedad.

...

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad cuando el presidente de Sindria se recuperó, bueno más o menos porque las visitas a su amante se hicieron más frecuentes. Quería acabar a toda costa con el sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer. Su esposo es una herramienta y nada más. Por su parte el chico desempeña a la perfección las pocas tareas que le permiten realizar en el hogar, lo hace con una gran sonrisa porque el mago ha llenado su vida de color.

« _-Bien, finalice con mis labores. Es hora de visitarle.»_

Sonrió de forma tonta y salió corriendo a toda prisa, como si la tuviese. No, de hecho es así, un segundo tarde es uno menos que pasa en su compañía. Llega al que es su lugar de reunión, el bello parque en donde le conociera.

-¡Alibaba-kun!-agitaba su manita animado.

-¡Aladdin!

El mayor se acercó y le cogió con entusiasmo entre sus brazos, tanto así que le cargó y giró un poco con el, el niño empezó a reír.

-Ja ja ja ja me da pena que lo hagas.

-No puedo evitarlo, eres tan bonito que apenas me resisto.

El infante abrió sus ojitos con sorpresa y se sonrojó. Su amigo es tan directo. Emite ese tipo de comentarios irresponsablemente, sin tener consideración con su pobre corazón, un día de estos le matará de la emoción.

Pasados algunos minutos de estarlo estrujando tomaron asiento bajo un árbol y se pusieron a platicar como de costumbre. No de las cosas tristes que les acontecen, porque cuando estaban juntos es lo último que les pasaba por la cabeza.

-¡Y le gustó tanto mi presentación que me regaló una manzana!

-¡Que genial! ¡Tu trabajo es maravilloso! Pero ante todo soy tu fan número uno.-dijo la última frase bastante serio para luego carcajearse.

-Ja ja ja no me asustes. Por un momento pensé que estabas celoso.

-Mmm bueno un poco pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer...aún estoy casado-bajó la mirada y luego la fijo en su amigo-Aladdin, soy un enfermo, quiero pedirte algo y sé que está mal considerando que tengo a Sinbad pero tu más que nadie conoce la situación. Yo, en verdad te quiero, no es mi intención que pienses que juego contigo.

-No lo hago.

-¿Q-quieres ser mi...novio?

-...

-¿A-Aladdin?

El peli azulino no tenía expresión en lo más mínimo hasta la vista la tenía perdida.

« _-¿Fué mala idea?»_

Acercó su mano al hombro para removerle y hacerle reaccionar, pero este se le adelantó al llevar las suyas al rostro y ponerse a llorar, se veía tan destruido que estaba a nada de seguir su ejemplo.

-Lo siento, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Solo quiero ver tu sonrisa, pasar los días como hasta ahora pero...olvida lo que dije. No pasa nada. ¡Todo está bien así!

-A-Alibaba...kun-entre sollozos-también estoy enfermo y soy una basura.

-¿P-por qué hablas tan mal de ti?

-P-porque sé que tienes a alguien pero no puedo evitar quererte. ¡Soy una mala persona!

-Oh Aladdin.

Le cogió de las muñecas para ver su rostro y besó cada una de las gotas saladas queriendo aliviar su dolor.

-Si hay alguien que merezca ese título en el mundo soy yo. Porque todo lo hice de la manera incorrecta. Pero seré libre y pondremos ser felices, te lo juro. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Se abrazaron un buen rato, sin besos ni caricias pues estas nunca han hecho falta en su relación, con estar juntos es más que suficiente. Además no pueden evitar pensar que ya lastiman a alguien con cada pequeño encuentro que tienen. Pero el desbordante cariño en su interior no es algo que puedan detener.

-Acepto-dijo al fin.

-¿Eh?-el oji miel.

-Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novio.

-¡Oh me has hecho tan feliz!-intensificó el agarre hasta jurar que algo tronó. Cuando cayó en cuenta el niño estaba inconsciente. Él perdió todo color en el rostro.

« _-Soy un imbécil. Como es bastante maduro se me olvida que está muy chiquito. Oh así parece que está dormido se ve tan tierno.»_

Sonrió, le recostó en su regazo y le cubrió con su suéter a manera de sábana. Pasaba una y otra vez los dedos por la cabecita sin dejar de suspirar.

« _-Con que así se siente el amor. Estoy totalmente enamorado Aladdin.»_

Una vez despertó el mago se despidieron con un inocente beso en los labios y cada quien tomó su camino.

...

Sinbad camina de un lado a otro en su despacho. Su mente está convertida en un caos.

« _-Ya no me satisface tener relaciones con Judal, cada que mis manos tocan su cuerpo imagino que es el de Alibaba, y este ni se diga. Varias veces me llamo Hakuryuu si tanto le gusta que vaya por él. ¿Qué le detiene? ¿Qué...le detiene?...¿A mi? Estoy casado con Alibaba, besarlo y tocarlo no tendría porque ser un crimen, ¿o no? Además está en la adolescencia, ¿no se supone que es cuando las hormonas se alborotan?»_

Sonrió y salió dispuesto a tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Entró a la habitación que comparten y le encontró vestido pero con el cabello húmedo, es evidente que acaba de tomar un baño, y más considerando que la tela de la camisa se ajusta por culpa de su aún mojada piel, luce tan sensual y apetecible. Se acerca con expresión sicopata, como si fuese un animal salvaje que va en busca de suministros. Si, no lo sabía pero ahora lo entiende, le desea.

El rubio advirtió su presencia, se aterró. Siempre ha sabido que es más grande y fuerte que él. Y la expresión en su cara inspira todo menos confianza. Tiembla un poco y da algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta topar con pared. Es entonces que le capturan al tomarle de las muñecas que posan a los costados de la cabeza. Comienzan a besar su cuello, pero no le es agradable. Cierra los ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa. Es su marido, está en todo su derecho.

« _-Aladdin...perdóname yo no...Aladdin...¡Aladdin!»_

Abre los ojos furioso. Ser novio del pequeño cuando está casado es una cosa. Pero acceder a los bajos instintos de este hombre si que es traicionar al ser amado. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y valentía y propinó un gran cabezaso al otro que les hizo sangrar a ambos, le soltaron y mareado cayó al suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! Lo soporté todo. ¡Pero esto no!

-¿Entonces no puedo hacer el amor contigo?

-¡Ni besarme ni nada!-sentenció.

-¿Ah si?-sonrió-Pronto entenderás que siempre logro mis objetivos.

El sujeto se aproximó y detuvo a unos veinte centímetros. Alibaba entonces se petrificó. Pero nada pudo hacer, luego del gran daño que se provocó así mismo perdió el conocimiento. Estaba totalmente en sus manos.

...

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de aquella ocasión? Es algo de lo que el joven no está seguro. Cuando despertó estaba en...¿el sótano? Encadenado a la pared, incluso obligado a permanecer de pie. Estaba cansado, quería sentarse, dormir incluso desmayarse nuevamente era buena opción.

« _-Al menos no sabe de Aladdin. Me da miedo pensar que pueda hacerle algo.»_

Escuchó el rechinido de la puerta y pronto tuvo en frente a su peor pesadilla que le sonreía con malicia.

-Al fin despertaste mi amor-no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio una mirada cargada de lastima-Así que continuas con esa actitud.

-Déjame ir...

-No, eres mío. Será mejor que lo entiendas pronto.

Se retiró sin más dejando al otro deprimido y desesperado.

« _-No puedo continuar así. Pero ahora es incluso más complicado escapar. Aladdin...¿cuándo podré verte? Te extraño tanto, me haces mucha falta.»_

Alibaba no estaba dispuesto a ceder pero su cuerpo le pasaba factura. Casi todo el tiempo estaba dormido y eso comenzó a hacer mella en la voluntad de su esposo.

« _-No quiero verlo sufrir. ¿Por qué no simplemente acepta mis sentimientos? No es complicado.»_

Pidió consejo a su secretario Jafar y este le dijo un simple:

-" _Si te importa demuestralo. Por una vez en la vida hazte responsable Sin."_

Bajó al sitio donde le mantiene cautivo y le dejó en libertad. Con todo el movimiento que hizo y no despertó. Eso le preocupó pero era de esperar considerando que le mantuvo encerrado mes y medio y poco o nada comia. Le dio un baño y le recostó en la cama sentándose a su lado para cuidarle. Ni el podía reconocerse. El mundo le trato mal, le hizo entender que es más probable que te encuentres a un maniático que a un ser amable. Pero ahora...tenía el gran tesoro que le significa su marido, el alma más pura que hay en el universo y, ¿qué hizo? Poco le falto para destruirlo.

Deslizó la mano por el rostro del otro, con suavidad. Sus dedos palpando los delicados y aún suaves labios virginales; porque lo son. No le ha dado un solo beso, ni el día de la boda argumentando que el chico era bastante tímido.

« _-Soy el más grande estúpido.»_

Las caricias despertaron al menor que abrió los ojos cansado.

-¿Estoy muerto?

-No.

-¿Vas a castigarme?

-No.

-¿Es una nueva manera de humillarme?

-¿Por qué esperas ese tipo de cosas?

-...

-Entiendo que no he sido un gran hombre, pero en verdad me gustaría tener una oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Me enamoré de ti.

Los orbes del chico se abrieron en demasía, es lo último que esperaba escuchar.

A partir de ese día Sinbad le permitió el libre tránsito por la mansión, a la calle, literalmente lo que le viniera en gana y dió por terminada su relación con Judal el cual de todos modos corrió a brazos de Hakuryuu.

-Estaré hasta tarde en la oficina. Tengo mucho trabajo y lo que menos quiero hacer es matar de un coraje a Jafar.

-Espero que tengas un buen día.

-Deberías salir a divertirte. Me han dicho que hay un gran espectáculo de magia en el parque. Es más-miró su reloj-nos da tiempo de mirar un rato. ¿Por qué no vienes?

-Ah eh yo no-nervioso.

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que no te arrepentiras.

Pensó en varias excusas para no asistir y cada una era más ridícula que la anterior. No quería que su novio le viera con él. Aún no encuentra la manera de liberarse. ¿Qué pensaría el niño? Desde la última vez que hablaron no volvió. ¿Creería que jugaba con sus sentimientos? Aún cuando es amable el peli morado no deja ir viejas costumbres y le obligó a ir en contra de su voluntad.

Una vez ahí divisaron una gran multitud. El rubio no dió un paso más. Las ansias se cernían en su alma. Si tan solo pudiera tomar al mago en sus brazos y escapar para ser felices. Pero las cosas jamás son tan sencillas. De alguna manera se colaron y hallaron espacio para admirar la presentación. Alibaba tuvo la impresión de que el infante había tropezado en cuanto le vio, no sería para menos pues su marido le tiene bien abrazado de manera que es fácil adivinar de quien se trata. La función terminó entre aplausos y la cooperación del público. Sinbad entregó varios billetes al de ojos cobalto que si bien sonreía daba la impresión de que estos le quemaban. Los novios ignoraron la presencia mutua cuando lo cierto es que querían abrazarse y platicar de muchas cosas. Aladdin continuó cogiendo el dinero que los fans le entregaban, pero desvío la mirada en dirección al rubio solo para sentir su corazón romperse al ver que este era besado. Pero algo no iba bien, Alibaba llora, no es lo que desea.

« _-¿Cuánto más tengo que soportar para estar a su lado?»_

Le imitaba en silencio mordiendo su labio.

-Es todo, me tengo que ir al trabajo-el de cabello púrpura-si quieres toma un jugo o algo no sé. Nos vemos en la noche.

-Uh, si claro-sin animo.

El mayor se retiró y el se quedó parado a una distancia prudente del pequeño que ahora ponía toda atención a su persona pero nada le decía.

«- _¿Acaso me odia? No lo culpo, pero tu no por favor.»_

Los ojitos zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a temblar. No es momento de indecisiones, se acercó y le cogió entre sus brazos, el otro tallaba su rostro con fuerza en un intento de contenerse.

-Lo siento Alibaba-kun...es porque no he podido hacer nada que continuas sufriendo.

-No es verdad, estoy muy bien. Me ha tratado mejor.

-¿Enserio? Porque para mi te ves más frágil que antes. A su lado te estas consumiendo. En unos meses no quedará nada de ti y tengo miedo. Huyamos...

-No puedo...mi familia...

-Oh Alibaba-kun...

Y continuó sollozando, es claro que de continuar así alguien morirá.

...

Sinbad ya iba rumbo a su trabajo cuando se acordó de algo.

« _-Ah que tonto. Olvidé decirle que tendríamos una cena especial con motivo de nuestro aniversario. Que bueno que Jafar me lo recordó porque lo había olvidado. Le enviaré un mensaje. Mmm mejor lo hago en persona voy a tiempo y no está lejos.»_

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Corrió con gran animo al encuentro con el chico de sus sueños, pero cuando le halló se congelo. Se negaba a creer en lo que veía. Alibaba le rechaza todo contacto, desde un beso hasta una caricia, incluso es difícil que le permita abrazarlo, entonces:

« _-¿Quién es el mocoso al que besa con tanto amor?»_

...

A la mañana siguiente Alibaba estaba preocupado, su esposo no llegó en toda la noche. ¿Y si tuvo algún accidente? Caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación casi como si quisiese hacer un hoyo. Mismo que comienza a formarse en su estómago por el estrés. Entonces se abrió la puerta y llegó este sonriendo. El rubio corrió a su encuentro y poso sus manos en los brazos de este para mirarle tenso.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tuviste algún percance?

-Wow, ¿por qué tan preocupado? Me perderé más seguido si piensas recibirme de esta manera.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Estaba asustado!

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. Estuve más ocupado de lo que imaginé. No quería dejar trabajo pendiente. Hoy es un día especial, ¿lo recuerdas?-asintió.

-Nuestro aniversario.

-Me hace feliz que no lo hayas olvidado. Hoy voy a cocinar.

-¿Sabes?-sorprendido.

-Hay muchas sorpresas en mi interior.

-Oh.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Si claro.

-Necesito algunos ingredientes. ¿Podrías ir al supermercado en mi lugar? Podría enviar a las doncellas pero como dije es un acontecimiento especial.

-Si.

-Mientras estaré haciendo los preparativos.

-No me tardo.

-Tomalo con calma, con calma.

El chico se fué, luego de algunos minutos el mayor salió rápidamente a su auto en dirección al parque donde ese mago hace sus presentaciones.

...

Aladdin estaba un poco más tranquilo. Platicando las cosas con su novio se dió cuenta de que debe salvarle cuanto antes. Pero precipitarse jamás trajo buenos resultados. Preparaba algunas cosas para dar su espectáculo cuando vió a Sinbad. Hizo de cuenta que no le había notado no por miedo. No quería irse de la lengua y reclamarle lo mal que ha tratado a Alibaba. Pues no es momento, si lo hace echará a perder el plan que tanto trabajo le ha costado y que se lleva a cabo desde el momento mismo en que le dijo al rubio que tenía la solución.

-Hola-el oji miel a su espalda.

Se giró sobre sus talones para encararle.

-Hola, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Mmm la verdad si. El otro día pude ver en compañía de mi esposo tus trucos de magia. Me preguntaba si podías hacerlo en privado. Es un día especial.

-Lo siento, pero no hago ese tipo de presentación.

-Ya veo-desilusionado.

La tristeza en la mirada de ese hombre estuvo a nada de convencerle, así que se giró dando la espalda nuevamente y no advirtió que se le acercaba. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Estuvo a punto de caer pero el otro lo evito.

-¿Qué me pasa? No me siento...bien.

Perdió el conocimiento, así que le cargaron y metieron al auto. El mayor agradeció su buena fortuna puesto que no hubo testigos.

-Si tanto te quiere Alibaba serás su regalo.

Sonrió grotescamente.

...

El rubio volvió con el encargo y subió a su habitación para vestirse apropiadamente. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que cocinaba su marido pues una y otra vez puntualizó que era especial.

Llegada la hora estaban a la mesa que tenía iluminación sutil cortesía de un par de velas. Degustaron una deliciosa ensalada como entrada, luego un consomé. Pero lo mejor vino después; en un hermoso plato una porción de carne aderezada con un delicado puré de manzana. El chico cogió los cubiertos y cortó una porción que llevó a su boca. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir la suavidad de está. El sabor le era familiar y no a la vez. Es como si pudiese sentirse el cariño, quizá con el que fué preparada.

-Vaya, es lo más delicioso que he probado en la vida. ¿Qué es?

-Mmm, ¿sabes? El otro día te vi besar al mago callejero. Te gusta, ¿o no? Quería darte un gran presente y como no soy celoso te obsequié su corazón. Estoy seguro de que nunca más probarás algo así.

El chico perdió todo color en el rostro y miles de sensaciones llegaron a él de golpe. Cogió una servilleta de la mesa y sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, por eso a partir de hoy no comeré nada más. Gracias por el regalo.

Se levantó y subió a su habitación.

El hombre sonreía victorioso.

...

Alibaba no mitió, luego de ese día no probó alimento. Su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse, y poco a poco enfermó al punto en que no podía pararse de la cama. Las cosas no salieron como Sinbad lo planeó. Se supone que se diera cuenta de que solo le tenía a él, que se aferrara a su existencia, no a la de alguien que no le responde más. Pero aún en la muerte ese mocoso se lo estaba llevando.

-Tienes que comer-le insistió por milésima vez.

-Lamento preocuparte pero no me apetece nada.-sonrió apenas.

-No...no...¡todo está mal!-le tomó en sus brazos-No debí obligarte a casarte conmigo. Debí darte libertad. Si no me amas te hubiera dejado ir con el...No debí asesinarlo. ¡Perdóname! Te doy mi vida si lo compensa de alguna manera, pero no te vayas. No es justo.

El chico alzó la mano con trabajo y tocó la mejilla ajena. Sinbad se asustó, estaba tan frío.

-Perdón, pero esa es la única promesa que no puedo cumplir. No hagas nada...en contra de mi familia...te lo suplico.

Aún al final pensaba antes en otros que en si mismo.

-¡Lo juro pero quédate!

-Creo que tengo que adelantarme. No te culpes.

Y con dicho comentario exhaló su último aliento.

-¡Alibaba!

« _-¿Que no me culpe? ¡SOY EL ÚNICO RESPONSABLE!»_

-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

Sintió que perdería la cordura, o ya lo había hecho. Destruir el mundo era un pequeño precio para mitigar un poco la gran tortura que ahora le significa la vida.

-¿Y crees que lo haría feliz?

Desvío la mirada y quedó atonito.

-Tu...pero yo te...así que ahora tu fantasma me atormenta.

-No, estoy vivo aquí y ahora. Solo viste lo que has querido.

-Alibaba...

-Aún no es tarde. Lo amo y no quiero perderlo pero si solo volverá para que lo hagas infeliz prefiero dejarle en libertad.

-¿Tan grande es tu amor?-no recibió respuesta-He perdido-aceptó.

-No es una competencia ojisan. Estoy seguro de que algún día podrás encontrar a alguien especial. Aprende de tus errores. Alibaba sufre porque también se preocupa por ti. Lo creas o no estas en su corazón.

-No lo merezco.

-No es la clase de persona que se preocupe por ello. El simplemente da su cariño a quien le importa.

-Gracias...

Ni el supo porque lo dijo pero sabía que era necesario.

...

Seis meses después en una casa situada en una diminuta provincia.

-¡Alibaba-kun te llegó una carta!

El aludido llegó a el y cogió emocionado el documento.

 _«-"Para mi amado ex esposo:_

 _¿Cómo es la vida por allá? Espero no haberme confundido con la dirección pero no es fácil saber en dónde estas cuando te la pasas viajando. No esperaba que fueras del tipo aventurero pero me hace feliz saber que haces lo que siempre quisiste. Gracias por soportarme tanto tiempo. Aprendí muchas cosas y quiero creer que me convertí en un mejor ser humano. ¿Sabes? Últimamente Jafar y yo hemos tenido algunas citas. Quiero hacer las cosas diferente. Tal vez así encuentre al ser especial como me lo dijera Aladdin. Espero que no le hayas hecho el amor aún. Recuerda que es muy pequeño y eres inexperto. Podrías lastimarlo. Aunque si quieres un consejo con gusto te lo doy. Sabes cual es mi número de celular. Sería más fácil que compraras uno, pero bueno gustos de cada quien. Probablemente sea la última vez que te escriba, no nos hace bien continuar con esto. Pero hay algo que espero nunca olvides. Te amo._

 _Con cariño Sinbad."_

El joven sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Está todo bien?-preocupado.

-Si, ahora si.

Ambos sonríeron para dirigirse al comedor y probar alimento. Una vez ahí arrasaron con todo, en especial el peli azulino con el postre: manzanas.

-En verdad te gustan-el otro asombrado.

-¡Mucho!-con inocencia.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me hice una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Todo tu sabes a manzana?-simple curiosidad.

-Uh n-no lo sé, no creo-se sonrojó avergonzado.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

El mayor se levantó pero el otro hizo distancia con una silla adivinando sus intenciones.

-A-aún no estoy listo Alibaba-kun.

-No lo sabras si no lo intentas.

-¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Hasta un beso es mucho para mi!

-¡Y para mi muy poco! Te lo dije eres muy bonito-con mirada sugerente.

-A-Alibaba-kun...das miedo.

-¡Solo quiero tocarte un poquito!

-¡Mamá dijo que nadie puede tocar mi palacio sagrado si no quiero!

-¿Tu qué?

El chico señaló apenado la parte más sensible de su anatomía ganandose una mirada incrédula del otro.

-¡No me refería a eso!-se giró ruborizado, tanto así que el niño aún podía apreciarlo en sus oídos.

A lo mejor malinterpreto sus deseos, así que se acercó no sin cierta cautela.

-No era mi intención, es solo que pensé que...

-¡Te tengo!-le cogió en un abrazo.

-¿Eh? ¡Me engañaste!-asombrado.

-Digamos que el tiempo que pasé con Sinbad sirvió de algo. No te haré daño.

El rubio acercó su rostro al cálido cuello infantil inhalando cuidadosamente. El menor cerró los ojos mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado. También tenía ganas de reír puesto que le hacia cosquillas pero sería arruinar el momento. El rubio se alejó sin soltarle y sonrió.

-Sip, hueles a manzana. Que aroma tan tierno.

-Eres muy injusto. Te dije que aún no estaba listo.

-Oh pero si no haremos más.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, nunca hice el amor con Sinbad así que no estoy seguro de como hacerlo.

-Oh-con cierta decepción en la voz.

-No te preocupes, seguro que nos la arreglaremos cuando llegue el momento. Ahora...

-¿S-si?

-¡Vamos por la ropa que seguro está seca!

-¡Yo bajaré más!

-¡Yo!

Ambos fueron rápidamente al tendedero.

El más alto se quedó embobado con algo.

-¿Qué miras?-curioso.

-Tu ropa interior es tan pequeña. ¡Que linda!

-¡Alibaba-kun!

Se la arrebató y escondió entre sus manos apenado al máximo.

-¿Te hice enojar?-negó.

-Pero me dará un infarto por tu culpa un día de estos.

-Lamento ser torpe, no tengo experiencia.

-E-está bien-le encaró con valentía-porque te amo-sonrió.

-Tu si que acabarás pronto con mi existencia. Eres hermoso, bonito, guapo, apuesto, como gustes llamarlo. Pero sobre todo...

-¿Si?

-Eres Aladdin. La persona más especial en el mundo.

-Oh~.

Se derritió tanto con el comentario que no realizó la menor protesta cuando le tomaron del rostro para besar sus labios. Apretaba con fuerza la diminuta prenda en sus manos, casi como si pudiera escurrirse de estas.

Se contemplaron con alegría.

-Aún no me has dicho como lo hiciste.

-¿El qué?

-Tu sabes, cuando creí que Sinbad me había dado a comer tu...

-Oh, ¿quieres saberlo?

-Si.

-Un mago jamás revela sus secretos-guiñó-Prepararé un jugo, hace calor-se dio la vuelta para entrar a la que por ahora es su casa.

-¡Dime!-le siguió-¿Sabías que todo acabaría bien?

-Mmm, quien sabe-travieso.

-Ah, ¿Si? Bueno, pues tengo maneras de obligarte.

Le cogió de la cintura y volvió a besar está vez su cuello, el pequeño forcejeó para liberarse y terminaron rodando por el suelo. En algo que más parecía juego, así acaban nueve de cada diez encuentros apasionados. Porque con la inocencia que poseen son tan solo niños que están descubriendo el mundo. Aprenden tomados de la mano y con el apoyo mutuo. Porque no tienen prisa para vivir y disfrutar. Ya sufrieron lo suficiente.

-Hoy el sol es hermoso-dijo el peli azulino.

-Si, no lloverá-haciendo referencia al astro rey.

-P-pero yo hablo de ti-ocultó su rostro en el pecho contrario.

Sonrió al escuchar como el corazón de este se aceleraba por su comentario.

La ingenuidad, sinceridad e inocencia son los principales enemigos de una larga vida, pero es el potencializador de la felicidad eterna. Juntos hasta el final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uy ese Sinbad si que daba miedo. Si Aladdin no fuera inteligente, ¿cómo habrían terminado las cosas? Ju ju ju ñañaras. Gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en alguno de mis fics. Insisto, si alguien quiere subir alguna historia de magi no se contenga. MI QUERER MÁS! Un EnAla cof cof o JudAla cof cof o lo que sea con chiquito bebé ok no. Se cuidan cómplices de vicio!**


End file.
